La force des sentiments
by Hawk's eyes
Summary: Le lendemain du baiser chez Joe, Addison et Alex se rendent compte que ce n'était pas un simple baiser. Et ils sont fâchés avec leur conscience ! Une fanfiction pour ceux qui auraient bien aimé les voir ensemble : Addisex !


Une fanfiction que j'ai écrite pour mon propre concours sur ce blog : fan-fictif. , car ça m'amusait de participer aussi. J'ai toujours eu des idées bien précises sur comment aurait dû être la relation Addison/Alex. Personnellement je trouve que Shondra Rimes n'a vraiment pas eu une bonne idée de faire naître cette relation juste à la fin de la saison 03 car après Kate Walsh a dû partir.

Je trouve tout cela dommage car Alex avait l'air de ressentir des choses assez importantes pour Addison et tout à coup, il ne l'aime pas et aime Rebeca.

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il y ait une vraie relation avec des rendez-vous, même si cela devait être une relation cachée.

Et j'aurais aussi bien aimé que Alex dise à ses amis qu'il avait couché avec Addison car je pense que c'est la dernière chose qui leur viendrait à l'esprit, je trouve tout cela dommage car ça fait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé... Et j'aurais aimé qu'il fasse par de ses impressions sur cette courte relation au près d'un confident car on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Addie.

Moi je dis : addisex en force ! ( même si maintenant ça me plairait qu'elle aille avec Pete car on est sûr que ça va arriver et ça ne donne pas de fausses joies, car je croyais vraiment au début qu'entre eux ça allait marcher )

Mais je vais arrêtez mon petit récit pour que vous puissiez lire ma fanfiction.

bonne lecture !

* * *

**La force des sentiments**

Addison Montgomery n'était pas une femme qui se laisser aller. Certes, elle n'habitait nul part, vivait dans une chambre d'hôtel, mais, une chambre d'hôtel de luxe.

Elle répétait tous les matins le même rituel : prendre une bonne douche, s'habiller, se coiffer, vérifier que son maquillage cache bien ses yeux endormis.

Elle ne se laisser pas aller puisqu'elle faisait très attention à son apparence pour que personne ne remarque que derrière cette chirurgienne, forte, solide, se cacher en fait une femme très vulnérable, hypersensible, qui avait affreusement besoin d'affection.

Ce matin de Juillet, elle fit donc comme les autres : elle sortit de son lit, prit une bonne douche, laissant l'eau tiède couler le long de sa nuque, s'habilla, maquilla ses yeux et se coiffa d'un magnifique chignon en laissant quelques mèches feu tomber sur le devant.

Elle prit sa voiture ; elle était fatiguée ; le soleil du matin illuminait ses yeux d'une façon très désagréable, car pour un matin à Seattle, le soleil était plutôt au rendez-vous.

Si Addison était fatiguée à un tel point qu'elle ne pouvait rouler droit sur la route à cause de ce rare soleil, c'était car le veille il s'était passé des événements tout à fait étranges, et vraiment excitants…

Cet hôpital était un vrai feuilleton, entre Derek, Meredith, Mark, Cristina, Burke, et à son plus grand regret, elle même, il y avait de quoi s'occuper pendant une longue garde de 12 heures.

Elle voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, car c'était tellement étonnant et gênant que cela l'empêchait de se concentrer au volant.

Mais les souvenirs lui revinrent : ce baiser échangé avec Alex Karev, son jeune interne préféré, au bar de Joe, la nuit dernière, ces papillons dans le ventre et ce désire ardent de recommencer, leur longue discussion quelques jours auparavant autour de la couveuse de la petite Grey, ce presque baiser tellement gênant et ces regards qu'ils se jetaient de temps à autres, ces regards tellement discrets, qu'elle ne savait même pas si ils étaient vraiment là.

Oui, peut être qu'en réalité elle se faisait un film et qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux mais en tout cas, ce film vaudrait quand même des oscars.

Elle pénétra sur le parking de l'hôpital et tout à coup elle fut prit d'une grande panique en voyant passer à tout allure quelqu'un devant sa voiture. La personne se jeta sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser.

Addison, terriblement gênée, sortit à de la voiture en courant pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle fut surprise de voir un Mark tout tremblant, allongée par terre.

- Mark ? C'est toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle, terriblement soucieuse.

- Oui ça va aller, je t'ai raté de peu… Répondit-il tout en s'essuyant le front.

- Non mais quand même tu pourrais…

- Tu pourrais faire attention Addie ! Lui coupa Mark d'une façon détestable.

- Comment ?

- Bah oui, j'étais pressé, je suis terriblement en retard et toi aussi, soit dit en passant, et toi tu arrives et tu manques de me rentrer dedans ! Aboya-t-il.

- Ah… Désolée, j'étais distraite, je pensais à… enfin bref, excuse-moi !

- C'est rien, j'ai seulement faillit mourir écrasé par une Cadillac CTS, faut pas ce plaindre, ça aurait pu être une 4L !

Des bruits de klaxons se firent entendre derrière eux, Addison se retourna et remarqua que sa voiture bloquait tout le passage.

- Hé oh, la rousse, elle peut pas bouger sa bagnole !

Mark se redressa en s'accrochant au bras d'Addison sans prendre la peine de lui demander avant, bien naturellement, il fit son sourire charmeur à la docteur glamour.

- Je crois que c'est de toi qu'il parle trésor !

- Ne m'appelle surtout pas…

- Bon allez ! Tu vas te garer j'ai pas toute la journée moi, je bosse !

Addison rentra dans sa voiture et alla se garer en manquant d'écraser le chirurgien, encore une fois.

Alex Karev lui aussi était en retard, il venait d'arriver et alla très vite s'habiller, il baillait de ne pas avoir dormi cette nuit.

Meredith également baillait mais elle avait été de garde toute la nuit.

- Hé oh, Alex, il faut dormir le soir ! Lui lança-t-elle en lui tapant la main sur l'épaule.

- Toi de même ! Et puis, j'ai dormi ! Comment tu peux dire ça, tu n'étais même pas là !

- Et bien heureusement ! Est-ce que George a passé la nuit sur le sol de la salle de bain ? Lui demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

- Non rien de tout ça ! Mais il a but, donc accessoirement a vomit partout mais je n'avais pas envi de me munir d'une ventouse et de déboucher les chiottes car j'étais trop crevé ! Heureusement que Callie était là ! Mais elle utilise tout le temps l'ordinateur, c'est chiant.

- Mouais… Mais elle nettoie les toilettes ! Bon j'y vais ! Et toi, tu n'es pas en retard ?

- Ah si, merde !

Alex courut et Meredith cria pour qu'il l'entende :

- Bonne chance !

Alex qui avait très bien entendu s'arrêta net en voyant sa belle titulaire, Addison, le nez plongé dans son café tout en lisant son journal. Elle releva doucement les yeux et les baissa rapidement en voyant son jeune interne.

Au même moment, le docteur Bailey arriva suivie des autres internes de garde, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bon poil. Alex se dit que ça allait être une journée difficile à tous points de vu.

- Docteur Bailey, je suis là depuis longtemps mais je ne savais pas où vous trouver, une infirmière m'a dit que vous étiez au 2ème, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais bon elle en était sûr, alors je vous ai cherché partout et je suis finalement retourné ici, me disant que cela devait être une simple plaisanterie. Tanta Alex, avec un ton mal assuré.

- Karev. Elle s'arrêta, moi, je ne peux pas vous permettre l'opportunité d'aller au bloc aujourd'hui car je dois aller déjeuner avec George Clooney et que je serai beaucoup trop occupée à parler avec lui pour m'intéresser à ce que vous pourriez bien faire de votre journée, mais, bien évidemment, si vous ne trouvez rien, je serai obligée de vous sanctionner sévèrement, et bonne chance car aujourd'hui, c'est vide de chez vide.

Elle partit en vitesse, suivie de ses pauvres internes fatigués. Alex attrapa Izzie par le bras.

- Ah salut. Lui bailla presque le blonde.

- Tu vas où aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis dans le service de Montgomery et toi, tu es dans la merde.

- Oui c'est bon, je sais ! Et les autres ?

Meredith est avec Derek, Cristina est avec Burke et puis George n'est pas là.

Et bien Alex risquait de vraiment passer une mauvaise journée.

- Et si j'allais voir le chef pour lui dire que ma résidante ne veux pas s'occuper de moi ? Demanda Alex bien décidé à lui faire payer.

- Tu ne feras pas ça quand même ? Et puis de tout façon, il est bien trop occupé à trouver un nouveau chef. Assura Izzie.

- Et non ! Il n'a plus à chercher !

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Mark arriver, en affichant un sourire béat. Alex fronça les sourcilles.

- Comment ? Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Car je viens de sortir de son bureau ! Je suis le nouveau chef ! Répondit Mark, euphorique.

Au même instant, Addison cracha son café sur son journal et son chemiser en laissant une flaque par terre, Alex se mit à éclater de rire croyant à une blague, Izzie se cogna la tête violemment contre le mur, Meredith, sortant des vestiaires, se prit un brancard qui arrivait d'une ambulance, transportant un blessé par balle complètement shooté, et elle tomba au sol, Cristina qui était arrivée à l'origine pour se jeter sur le patient, glissa dans la flaque de café qu'Addison venait de laisser, et percuta le pauvre Derek qui passait par là, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre et un pigeon s'écrasa contre la fenêtre et atterrit dans la beine à ordure.

Mark regarda atour de lui en éclatant de rire.

- Décidemment, je suis un vrai emmerdeur !

Tous le monde se retourna vers lui, avec un regard noir. Mark reprit son sérieux.

- Euh… Il voulait juste m'engueuler pour mon retard…

- Vous voyez que je suis intelligent ! Moi j'y ai pas cru ! Quelqu'un a besoin d'un interne intelligent aujourd'hui ?

Addison regarda par la fenêtre et fit un signe de croix.

- Pauvre oiseau.

Izzie d'approcha da sa titulaire tout en regardant Derek prendre Meredith dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas mal mon lapin ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non ça va aller. Heureusement que tu es là.

- Docteur… Je suis avec vous aujourd'hui. Qu'avons-nous ? Lui demanda Izzie.

Addison sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

- Aujourd'hui, il faudra surveiller des prématurés.

Izzie regarda Alex qui lui faisait de grands signes. Ne comprenant pas, elle se retourna vers la rousse.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Alex… Le docteur Karev essaie de me parler en langage des signes, je ne comprends rien, il faut que j'aille lui parler.

Elle s'approcha d'Alex. Il lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'elle lui demande si elles avaient besoin de ses services, mais il ne lui expliqua pas qu'il avait surtout terriblement envi de parler à sa belle titulaire.

- Docteur Montgomery, est-ce que le docteur Karev ne serait-il pas de trop pour nous aider avec les prématurés aujourd'hui ?

Addison, étonnée réfléchit. Certes, elle avait envi de voir son beau interne, elle le désirait terriblement, elle aurait aimé profiter d'une garde avec lui pour lui faire comprendre que le baiser d'hier représentait quelque chose, qu'elle l'aimait, que le seul fait d'être dans une pièce à côté de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, l'empêchait de respirer au point de lui faire mal aux poumons.

Mais elle avait peur également de ne pas arriver à lui dire. Elle avait peur qu'elle se fasse des idées et que lui ne soit pas intéressé par elle, mais elle devait trouver une solution.

Elle allait donc l'intégrer dans le service, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et quand il y aura une bonne occasion, tout lui dire.

- Oui bien sûr, mais le docteur Bailey ne dira rien, Karev ? Lui demanda tout fois Addison.

- Et bien non, elle était en colère, a dit que je n'avais qu'a me trouver un titulaire qui veuille bien de moi… Êtes-vous ce titulaire ?

Addison, trouvant cette question vraiment trop mignonne, lui répondit en souriant :

- Oui, je suis bien ce titulaire, votre titulaire !

La conscience d'Addison lui dit : " à nan mais qu'elle gourde ! Tu étais obligée d'ajouter : Votre titulaire ?"

Alex ne savait quoi penser, il désirait sa titulaire plus que tout, mais il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas du genre à bafouer les règles, qu'elle n'était pas intéressée et que de toute évidence, elle était trop bien pour lui. Mais il voulait quand même essayer. Sa conscience alors lui dit :" surtout attends le bon moment et laisse la parler, les femmes détestent quand on leur coupe la parole !"

Addison, Alex et Izzie passèrent la matiniée à s'occuper des prématurés. Izzie était partie chercher des résultats, Alex qui évitait de croiser Bailey, était seul avec Addison autour des couveuses.

Addison et Alex avec tous les deux la bouche moite, ils essayaient de l'ouvrir, de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne voulait en sortir.

Addison caressait doucement la minuscule main de l'un des prématurés, il lui saisit le doigt. Alex regarda la scène.

Cela pouvait paraître bête, mais quand il était petit il avait toujours eu envi d'avoir un cheval, mais quand sa mère s'abonna au prozac, il remit les pieds sur terre. Et étrangement, maintenant il avait terriblement envi d'avoir un enfant. Mais cet enfant, il aurait aimé l'avoir avec une femme en particulier. Et cette femme était sa titulaire qu'il regardait sans s'arrêter.

Il la fixait déjà depuis bien longtemps, elle avait changé son chemisier, en avait mis autre et heureusement pour ses petits yeux, elle n'avait pas pensé à fermer tous les boutons. Il avait ainsi, une très belle vu sur son décolleté et pouvait deviner la forme ronde de ses seins.

Il tressaillit. L'atmosphère devenant beaucoup trop oppressante, il fit beaucoup de bruit en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Addison releva la tête.

- Tout va bien docteur Karev ? Vous avez l'air tendu. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Alex ne savait pas quoi dire. Et après, si cela se voyait, il reconnaîtrait bien sa réaction, et ainsi il pourrait savoir si leurs sentiments étaient réciproques !

- C'est normal docteur Karev. Enfin je ne sais pas si cela est normal mais moi aussi j'ai du mal à respirer. Vous savez, je suis réellement perdue dans mes pensées et puis je me sens un peu perdue, seule dans la forêt, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Enfin si je sais pourquoi et c'est très gênant, je ne sais pas comment présenter les choses…

- Ah oui ! Je connais ça ! Euh… Excusez-moi, vous vouliez dire ?

- Euh non, rien du tout, j'avais fini, je vais au bureau des infirmières, appelez-moi quand il y aura du nouveau ou venait me chercher.

- Bien docteur.

Addison sortit de la pièce. Sa conscience lui dit :" ah nan mais je rêve ! Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blonde ? C'était ça le bon moment ! Maintenant vous allez toujours être avec les autres et ce sera impossible, enfin essaye quand même de l'avoir tout seul !"

Alex qui l'observait partir, se demandait vraiment si il n'était pas complètement idiot. Sa conscience lui répondit gentiment :" Mais oui ! Évidemment que tu es un vrai idiot ! Encore heureux que tu le remarques ! Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne jamais couper la parole à une femme ? C'est malin ! Elle allait parler d'elle même ! Et toi tu gâches tout ! Enfin, essaie quand même !"

Derek et Meredith discutaient tous les deux.

- Tu sais Derek, la nuit dernière… Commença-t-elle.

- Oui je sais ! C'était… Je ne trouve pas les mots.

- C'était exotique !

- Oui voilà ! C'est ce que je cherchais ! C'est vrai que la température… Le climat…

- Le climat était exotique ! Hurla Meredith d'une voix haut en décibels.

Addison rentra dans la pièce et les deux amoureux arrêtèrent de parler. La grande rousse les regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? Oh et puis, de toute façon je préfère même pas savoir !

Elle se servit un café, sous le regard des deux autres. Ils avaient l'air vraiment gênés.

- Bon ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh rien du tout Addison… En fait… Rien du tout !

Elle commença à boire son café et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la table où se trouvait un préservatif encore dans son sachet.

- Ok…

Elle sortir directement, sentant les larmes commencer à couler. Quand elle fut de l'autre côté de la porte elle entendit des éclats de rire.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens ! Elle n'aimait plus Derek, il l'avait trop fait souffrir. Si elle pleurait c'était parce que son ex-mari avait trouvé l'amour véritable et qu'elle, était tellement seule qu'elle se demandait des fois si elle ne devait pas essayer l'autre côté…

Callie passa par là.

- Addie, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien… C'est juste que… Des fois je me sens tellement seule…

En entendant les rires aigus de Meredith derrière la porte elle comprit alors.

- Tu sais Derek est un con ! Finit par sortir Callie.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oui ! Derek est un con ! Il avait une femme magnifique, avec des jambes super longues, sans un gramme de cellulite et en plus de ça très intelligente et doublement diplômée en médecine néonatale.

Addison rit sur le coup. Callie savait toujours quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, enfin j'espère… Je ne voudrait pas m'abonner au prozac tu sais…

- Moi non plus. Acquiesça son amie.

- Mais t'as aucun problèmes, en tout cas, si tu en as tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Je devrais peut être essayer l'autre côté tu ne crois pas ?

- L'autre côté ?

- Oui tu sais… Les monologues du vagin…

Callie se mit à éclater de rire.

- Ok, je vais faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça ! Toi ma grande, ce qui tu plait c'est les hommes ! Les mâles ! Et je pense que ça ne pourra jamais changer car tu as encore fixé ton petit interne toute la journée. Expliqua-t-elle , vraiment amusée.

- Callie ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler !

Callie, voyant le visage de son amie changé d'expression comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle avait un problème avec Alex.

- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as fait quoi encore comme connerie ?

- Bah… Rien… J'ai embrassé Karev. Se confessa Addison.

- Ah d'accord…

Le bipper de Callie sonna, elle s'excusa et partit s'occuper d'un patient arrivant des urgences. Meredith riait toujours à tue tête de l'autre côté de la porte. Addison qui avait retrouvé un peu de son sang froid, tapa un grand coup contre la porte pour s'amuser. Puis elle s'en alla.

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, Alex rentra en courant avant que la porte ne se referme.

- Docteur, voici les résultats de la petite Betty. Le docteur Stevens doit être en train de s'occuper de récupérer les autres.

- Bien… Répondit-elle simplement.

La petite voix dans sa tête fit encore son interruption." Eh oh ! Vous êtes seuls tous les deux ! Arrête l'ascenseur ! C'est un bon moment !"

La petite voix dans la tête d'Alex qui devait être la jumelle de la conscience d'Addison aussi se crut obligée de l'embêter. "Allez ! Lance-toi ! Et surtout laisse-la parler !"

- Docteur Karev…

- Docteur Montgomery ….

Elle lui fit signe de se taire. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour stopper l'ascenseur.

- Je voulais vous dire…

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

- Laissez-moi parler ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça… Vous, vous souvenez hier ?

- Bah oui je me souviens… Rétorqua Alex sans trop réfléchir.

La conscience dans la tête d'Alex, lui fit une pichenette." Non mais qu'il est bête !"

- Docteur… Alex… Hier, je n'allais pas très bien mais je ne suis pas du genre à embrasser sans réfléchir… Je ressens quelque chose et c'est dur à admettre… Je… Dès que je vous ai vu…

- Addison, je vous… Je… Tu es une femme magnifique et moi aussi dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite ressentis quelque chose…

Tous les deux se sentirent un peu moins tendus à présent.

- Alex, je tiens énormément à toi. Avoua-t-elle.

- Je tiens à toi aussi. Tu as beau être ma patronne, même si tout cela est complètement déplacé, je suis amoureux de toi.

Addison le regarda dans les yeux, ne s'attendant quand même pas à un tel aveu. Elle ne savait quoi répondre, tout cela lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Alex inquiet.

- Rien. Tout. Je ne pensais pas un jour avoir cette chance. La chance de ressentir un sentiment aussi important, aussi ardent pour quelqu'un et qu'en plus, ce soit réciproque.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Alors sans attendre plus longtemps, Alex s'approcha d'elle, la plaqua doucement contre le mur, colla son corps au sien et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Il ne voulait plus les lâcher. Pour une fois, elle était là, pour lui tout seul, elle avait les même intentions que lui, c'était un rêve.

Ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce festin, il rendit le baiser plus passionné, puis l'embrassa tendrement, avec douceur, tout le long de son cou. Il pouvait humer son parfum. Il ne savait pas comment le décrire, il fallait qu'il s'attarde sur son odeur pour en définir le parfum. Un parfum impossible à décrire, celui qu'il préférait au monde. Le parfum inique de la personne que l'on aime plus que tout.

Il la fit frissonner en chatouillant sa nuque du bout de son nez. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de son chemisier et s'attarda un peu sur son épaule, en embrassant son épiderme, la léchant puis déboutonna le reste.

Son vêtement tomba au sol. Addison sentait comme un petit choque électrique dans tout son corps et sentait le désir ardent de son amant contre sa hanche.

Il baissa une première bretelle de soutien-gorge, embrassa sa peau tendre puis l'autre. Il fit passer ses bras atour de sa taille, retraça le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remonta les mains et sentit ses côtes sous ses doigts et après dégrafa son soutien-gorge.

Ce dernier tomba au sol, Alex avait devant ses yeux les objets de tous ses fantasmes. Il les caressa doucement puis y approcha sa langue.

Addison ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour continuer de respirer. Elle sentait les mains chaudes et protectrices d'Alex sur sa poitrine.

Il l'allongea alors doucement au sol. Elle lui prit les lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle fit passer son haut par dessus sa tête il lui caressa doucement le torse.

Elle l'embrassait comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé. Alex tout en continuant ce baiser remonta d'une main sa jupe.

Ils s'embrassaient ainsi, allongés dans un ascenseur. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait à chacun.

Pendant ce temps la vie du Seattle Grace continuait. Cristina, Burke et Meredith attendaient un ascenseur qui ne risquait pas de descendre avant un bon moment.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe merdre ?! Il est en pane ? S'indigna une Cristina pressée d'aller au bloc.

Izzie arriva en courant.

- Meredith, Cristina, vous n'avez pas vu Montgomery et Alex ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non ! Alex n'était même pas là au déjeuné ! Lui répondit Meredith.

Burke les regarda, amusé.

- Cela ne fait rien ! Prenons les escalier Cristina, la patiente nous entend au bloc.

- Ah non c'est bon ! J'attendrai cette ascenseur ! Hurla-t-elle comme si elle voulait que les occupants de l'ascenseur l'entendent.

Mais ils finirent tous par prendre les escaliers et alors que les deux amants qui s'étaient rhabillés s'embrassaient, l'ascenseur redémarra. Quelqu'un avait dû penser à une panne.

- Zut de Zut… Stevens doit nous attendre ! Se plaignit Addison

- Mais non, elle a dû s'occuper à la cafétéria ! Viens par là et arrêtons ce stupide ascenseur de nouveau.

Il reprit ses lèvres mais Addison le repoussa gentiment.

- Non, arrête, pas maintenant. On va à la cafétéria et après on se retrouve discrètement dans la chambre de garde juste à côté. D'accord ?

- Ok, ça marche. Répondit-il.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Alex posa son plateau sur une table et s'y installa. Il regarda atour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace d'Addison. Meredith arriva et s'essaya à côté de lui avec une pile de dossiers.

- Tu fous quoi ? Interrogea Alex un peu de mauvais poils.

- Je te tiens compagnie car tu n'as pas encore mangé et que je ne veux pas te laisser manger seul.

- Mais je m'en fout moi, je suis pas un collégien et encore moins une collégienne !

Elle prit un radis dans l'assiette d'Alex puis une tomate cerise.

- Eh oh ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Lui lança Alex.

- De toute façon je n'aime pas les radis !

- Géniale, bon tu es là pour quoi vraiment ? Finit par demander Alex, y voyant un peu clair dans son jeu.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir des problèmes donc si tu veux parler, bah moi je suis là !

- Mais non ! On ne va surtout pas parler ! Alex lui lança une tomate cerise.

Meredith l'attrapa avec ses dents. Puis elle se leva et donna un petit coup sur la tête d'Alex avec sa pile de dossiers. Addison rentra à son tour dans la cafétéria, et s'essaya à une table vide.

Alex l'observait. Cela lui faisait du bien qu'elle soit là comme cela, il pourrait la regarder mais elle était seule à une table avec son petit plateau, et la magazine Seattle comme seule compagnie et lui était seul à une autre.

Il se dit que de toute façon personne ne dirait rien si il venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il recula se chaise pour se lever mais au même moment Cristina et Izzie arrivèrent.

- Tu ne devrais pas être au bloc Cristina ? Lui demanda Alex.

- Et bien non ! La patiente ne veut plus se faire opérer ! Non mais on aura tout vu ! Franchement j'en ai ma claque ! Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était aller au bloc ! Bouda Cristina avant de s'asseoir.

- Tu sais où est Montgomery ? demanda Izzie à Alex.

Il lui montra discrètement Addison du doigt. Puis lui demanda en essayant de cacher un peu son côté protecteur, sans succès :

- Tu lui veux quoi ?

- Bah je veux juste lui rendre les testes et lui demander ce que je dois faire c'est tout ! Je bosse moi ! s'exclama Izzie qui devait en avoir marre d'avoir été la seule à bosser.

- Et moi je vais manger un petit truc vu que de toute façon je ne vais plus au bloc. Grommela Cristina.

Alex ne faisait pas trop attention à elle, il observait Addison. Cristina le regarda amusée, puis lui demanda au coin de l'oreille, le faisant sursauter :

- Tu mates ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et puis, mater qui d'abord ?

- Bah la petite infirmière là bas, mais bon c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, t'as pas si mauvais goût. Répondit-elle au plus grand soulagement d'Alex.

Izzie qui trouvait que l'on ne s'intéressait pas trop à ses problèmes leur demanda d'un ton énervé :

- Alors ?! Je fais quoi ? Je vais la voir ?

- Bah oui va la voir ! C'est pas un monstre ! Tu veux quand même pas qu'on y aille à ta place ?! s'exclama Alex qui commençait à être beaucoup trop protecteur, prenant de grands risques.

Izzie et Cristina leur regardèrent. Agacé, il se leva, prit les dossiers sur les prématurés des mains d'Izzie. Il s'avança d'un pas sûr vers Addison. Il tremblait et en était lui même étonné. Il avait peur de faire un faux pas, que cela ne se voit.

- Docteur Montgomery. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais le docteur Stevens est allée faire les testes et a complété les dossiers. Expliqua Alex poliment.

Addison fut un peu surprise de le voir aller vers elle à la cafétéria mais n'était pas fâchée bien au contraire, elle allait en profiter un maximum tout en restant discrète.

- Bien, asseyez-vous à côté de moi. Nous allons étudier les dossiers ensemble.

Et voilà ! C'était ce qu'Alex redoutait le plus car il savait qu'il ne pourrait résister. Il établit donc une stratégie. Il s'assit juste à côté d'Addison, du côté où personnes ne pourrait voir des mains baladeuse.

Ils commencèrent à étudier le dossier des prématurés. D'abord très sérieusement puis Alex posa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse d'Addison puis la glissa sous sa jupe et sentit qu'il touchait sa culotte avec ses doigts.

Addison jouait très bien le jeu. Elle était concentrée et du côté des interne on ne pouvait voir que deux médecins discutant ensemble de cas médicaux. Ils avaient même l'air sérieux.

Alex remarqua qu'Addison avait un dossier sur ses genoux, ce qui cachait tout ce qu'il lui faisait. Il glissa donc sa main sous son chemisier, mis son auriculaire dans son nombril et joua avec.

À vrai dire tout ce petit jeu de cachecache était très stimulant et ils y prenaient goût. Et après ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de garde comme prévu. Coulant leur corps enduit de sueur.

Et pendant une semaine ce petit jeu dura sans aucun souci. Alex avec l'impression de croire encore au père Noël. Leur relation était une vraie addiction. Alex était accro à elle, son nez était accro à son parfum. Addison était accro à lui, son épiderme était accro à ses caresses.

Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois dans les chambres de gardes et deux fois dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Addison.

Un jour, Addison se rendit au Seattle Grace comme chaque matin mais elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. La première chose qu'elle fit en rentrant fut de se précipiter aux toilettes et d'y vomir. Cet événement se répéta plusieurs fois dans la matinée.

Le midi elle déjeuna avec Callie, elle essayait de cacher qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, comme d'habitude. Elle lui parlait de George qui venait de revenir à l'hôpital et qui était accro au sexe.

Tout à coup Addison qui se battait pour manger senti la nausée arriver mais ne pu rien faire, elle vomit dans son plateau repas.

- Addison ! Tu vas bien ? Tiens, prends des mouchoirs.

Callie aida gentiment Addison à nettoyer un peu. Elle s'inquiéta un peu voyant que son amie était toute pâle.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Mais oui tout va bien ! Lui assura Addison avant se revomir à nouveau.

Là, Callie en fut encore moins assurée. Elle jeta son plateau et aida Addison à marcher jusqu'à la salle de repos. Elle l'allongea sur un canapé et enleva ses chaussures pour qu'elle soit à l'aise.

- Tu veux que j'appelle le chef ? Il pourrait te donner ta journée.

- Mais non, ce n'est rien…

Mais Addie, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien et puis tu sais nous sommes médecins ici. On peut aider zut !

Le problème d'Addison était qu'elle avait peur de savoir ce qu'elle avait vraiment. Tout pouvait s'expliquer. Elle pensait qu'elle était stérile et qu'elle n'avait donc pas besoin de se protéger mais Alex devait être très fertile.

Elle aimerait tellement que ce soit possible, qu'elle puisse être enceinte de lui, qu'ils soient heureux mais il était son interne. C'était compliqué. Donc il ne fallait malheureusement pas qu'elle soit enceinte.

Callie finit par sortir de la pièce, ferma les rideaux pour qu'Addison ne soit pas dérangée, et alla s'occuper de ses internes ainsi que de ceux de son amie.

Addison se leva et se dirigea en pharmacie.

- J'aurais besoin d'un teste de grossesse pour une patiente du dispensaire s'il vous plais. Elle est assez pressée. Demanda l'obstétricienne.

- Très bien, aucun problème.

La pharmacienne réapparut derrière le comptoir et lui tendit un reste de grossesse.

- Donc je mets ça sur les frais de l'hôpital ?

- Oui tout à fait, c'est mieux, merci.

Addison s'en alla avec sa languette volée. Et rentra de nouveau dans la salle de repos aménagées exprès pour elle en chambre de garde et elle ferma la porte.

Callie arriva dans la salle des couveuses où se trouvaient Izzie et Alex.

- Vous deux, le docteur Montgomery ne va pas très bien, elle m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Si vous avez des questions il faudra aller la voir en salle de repos. Expliqua Callie solennellement.

- Bien docteur, répondit Izzie.

Alex était très inquiet, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir.

- Docteur Toresse, s'avez-vous ce qu'elle a ?

- Non je suis désolée et elle refuse qu'on l'examine. Comme on le dit souvent, les médecins sont de mauvais patients. Ajouta Callie avant de sortir.

Alex se tourna vers Izzie affolé.

- Je vais aller la voir, je m'inquiète beaucoup au sujet de l'un des prématurés. Mentit Alex qui voulait juste savoir comment elle allait.

Alex courut dans les couloirs, aussi vite que lorsque qu'un engin explosif se trouvait dans le thorax d'un patient, il est ouvrit la porte de la salle. Addison était allongée sur la banquette les yeux fermés. Il l'observa un instant malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, essayant de voir d'où pouvait venir le problème. Addison ouvrit les yeux.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dormais pas, j'essayais juste.

Alex s'assit à côté d'elle et le prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que ça va Addie ?

- Oui c'est bon, je ne suis pas malade, c'est juste que… J'ai fait un teste car j'avais des nausées et…

Alex comprit et releva la tête.

- Et ? Demanda Alex la gorge sèche.

- Et bien, tu vas être papa.

Alex et Addison restèrent un instant, figés, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Addison se dit alors que cela ne devait pas être bon signe et qu'Alex allait lui demander d'avorter. Puis il regarda Addison dans les yeux et étrangement, des larmes s'y étaient logées. Alex pleurait. Il prit Addison dans ses bras, la serra de toutes des forces.

- Je vais être papa !

Ils ne savaient pas encore comment gérer tout cela mais Alex avait invité Addison à dîner dans la soirée. Elle allait donc essayer de calmer ses nausées.

Alex sortit de la salle de repos après qu'ils se soient « envoyés en l'air « et alla rejoindre tout le monde dans le couloir, il y avait un grand rassemblement.

Il se faufila parmi les médecins pour connaître l'objet de cette manifestation et il vit alors le docteur Erica Hann avec richard, le chef. Ce dernier prit la parole :

- Docteur Karev, je viens d'annoncer officiellement que je venais de choisir le docteur Erica Hann pour me succéder. Elle deviendra le nouveau chef dès demain.

Et au fond, par terre on put voir Burke, Derek, Mark et Addison qui était sortie à cause du bruit, assis par terre, boudant. Ceci fit beaucoup rire les jeunes internes.

* * *

Addison et Alex étaient tous les deux assis à la table d'un grand restaurant, ce qui avait dû coûter très cher à Alex, la main dans la main, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l 'autre.

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Addison en buvant un sirop à la fraise.

- Et bien on dit tout à tout le monde, on se trouve une magnifique maison.

- Oui tu as raison, une magnifique maison en pleine nature comme cela, on pourra entendre les oiseaux le matin.

- Oui et on sera heureux. Affirma Alex avant d'embrasser amoureusement Addison.

Cette dernière lui caressa la joue et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je suis amoureuse de toi. Et cela fait aussi tellement longtemps que j'attend le bonheur. Heureusement que tu es là. Je t'aime Alex.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Addie.

Addison lui demanda alors avec un grand sourire :

- Tu n'entends jamais une petite voix qui te parle dans ta tête ?

- Si je l'entends souvent. Et en ce moment surtout.

Et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Leur conscience finirent l'histoire en leur disant :" Alors bandes d'idiots ? Vous attendiez quoi pour être heureux ?"

* * *

**Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez vos impressions ! **


End file.
